The invention relates to a system for the treatment, in particular the cataphoretic dip coating, of objects, in particular vehicle bodies, having                a) at least one treatment container, in which a treatment medium can be applied to the objects;        b) at least one transport carriage, which guides at least one object in a translatory movement through the system, thereby introducing this object into, and removing it from, the treatment container, and which in turn comprises:        ba) a moveable chassis;        bb) at least one swivel arm connected to the chassis in an articulated manner;        bc) a holding means for the object, which is fixed to the swivel arm;        bd) a drive device for the translatory movement of the chassis;        be) a drive device for the swivel movement of the swivel arm;        bf) a weight balancing device by means of which the force required to swivel the swivel arm is reduced and which comprises an energy accumulator in which the energy associated with the lowering of the object can be buffered and from which the buffered energy can be retrieved again during the upward movement of the object.        